The Air, The Sun
by hydrogens
Summary: Bella doesn't want to feel the pain anymore and tells Jacob everything. But now he knows what he's gonna be, how will they deal with it? Jacob/Bella, Bella's POV. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Stephenie Meyer's work.**

Again I dreamed about the forest, the dark place where my dream took me every night. And I screamed, louder than ever – that was what I thought.

Charlie came into my room, he looked surprised and scared at the same time.

"Honey, are you okay? Bad dreams again?"

He stroked my hair and I felt like a little girl again. I didn't know how to take this anymore, the pain and this hole in my heart, in my whole body.

"How about you and Jacob take some time off together? Maybe you could visit Renée."

"I don't want to go, dad."

I couldn't leave Forks, not now. I was in the phase where I needed my voice again. Edward's voice in my head. Charlie's face looked sad, confused. I knew that I wasn't the best daughter to him right now, but I needed to do it.

"I will go to see Jacob tomorrow, now I need some sleep, 'kay?"

He tried to smile a little, but didn't really have success with it.

"Sleep well, Bells."

The next day Charlie was already awake when I entered the kitchen. He read his paper and didn't even look up. Was it because of me or was the article interesting? Was I really such a bad daughter? I mean I had my heart broken, wasn't it the same with everybody?

Well, I knew myself that in my case, it was different. Who falls in love with a vampire? And who can't get over him, even months after he left? That was me.

"I am off to Jacob's. I'll be back to cook dinner."

"Don't worry about dinner, today we're gonna eat over at the Black's house. So you can just stay there."

He looked up the first time and gave me a little grin.

"I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, see you there, dad."

With calling him dad, I wanted to show him that I'll change, I needed a change.

Sitting in my truck I once again saw the hole where the stereo that the Cullen's gave me. Since then I hadn't even bothered to listen to music. I liked listening to music – before.

I rushed to La Push, wanted to be there before I changed my mind again. Jacob was already in their front garden.

"Jacob, I need a stereo in my car. As soon as possible!"

"Good morning back at you and of course, I can do it. If you have the money!"

He smiled his bright and happy grin that he always had on his face. I nodded and pointed with my head in the direction of my truck.

"Right now? Okay, I'll just tell Billy."

He was back in a second and beside me when I started the truck.

"How come you want to have a stereo now? I thought you aren't into music."

How could he know this? I had never told him that. Jacob always knew things about me that maybe I even didn't know. I smiled and Jacob's face looked more confused.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Sure, I am. I am fine."

I said it with a brighter smile than before. I think I reached the first phase: acceptance. And it was time, I needed months and these month felt like years to me.

"You are smiling."

And he smiled too.

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

Then I tried to concentrate on the street, I needed a truck when I bought the stereo.

"The store is right here, just pull to the left."

I did, and we went in the store, which was kind of small.

"Are you sure, we are gonna find something in here?"

"Yes."

He blinked and went to the shop assistant while I was going trough the store and looked at all the different things you could need for a car. And once again I couldn't understand what Jacob saw in all these things. But I loved it how he put so much energy and also passion in his car, my truck and also our motorcycles. I would love to have such a hobby. A thing I could commit myself to completely. But maybe this "thing" was right in front of me?

"Be happy."

The voice I wanted last night so bad, was there.

"I will be."

I murmured and in my thoughts I said good bye to Edward, good bye to my previous life. The one full of misery and pain. The one I wanted to escape to badly. And I think this time it might work.

**A/N: R&R is welcomed and it's my first fan fiction ever. :) And this will be Jacob/Bella in a romantic way though I think the Cullens will be there sometime. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Stephenie Meyer's work.**

Jacob chose a cheap but good stereo and I just gave the money. I trusted him with these things. He was the one spending almost all his life fixing cars and stuff.

"When will you install it?" I asked impatiently. I wanted that stereo as soon as possible, I didn't want this feeling to stop.

"Now if you want. Just let us get back to my house, okay?" He smiled and got into my truck.

Sometimes I wasn't sure if Jacob was even aware of his ... brightness. He always had a smile on his face and he was always optimistic. Well, not always. Last week when I hurt myself by riding a motorcycle he wasn't that happy at all. He was really worried about me. He cared about me.

"Bells, are you coming? Or should I drive?"

"No, no, sorry, I was just...thinking." I smiled at him and got in.

We didn't talk while driving to La Push. I didn't know why he hadn't said a thing and I wasn't sure what I should say. Had I done something wrong what I wasn't even aware of?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jacob's voice surprised me. Of course I knew what he meant. He wanted me to talk about the ... Cullens. Well, one of them in particular. The one with the perfect look, voice... I drifted away in my thought about _him_. Why did he mention him? I didn't want to think about him that much because that would just make is much more painful than it already was.

"Talking about it, about _him_ could help you, Bells. Than you may have it off your mind, you know?"

How did he know me that well? Did he know what I was thinking? He didn't say his name which I appreciated. I looked at him, my eyes being full of pain and sadness. Almost crying I said:

"There is nothing to talk about, Jake. He left me, he didn't want me anymore."

The tears moved down my cheek slowly.

"Bells, stop the car."

I pulled over and the next moment I found myself in Jake's arms. He was so warm and cuddly. How long had it been since I was hugged by a warm person? By a human? Too long ago...

"You are suffering too much. I don't want to see that anymore, Bella. You are a strong person."

He stroked my hair with his warm and big hands.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything. I am here, Bella."

--

Suddenly I woke up from a weird dream I had. Jake was there and Edward, too. Both reached out for me but I couldn't really get to any of them. "Choose me." That was what Jacob had said.

"Are you awake?" Jake's voice came from my desk, he was sitting there and staring at my wall. He came over to me, sat next to me and smiled. He stroked my cheek and removed some tears with his warm hand.

"What... what happened, Jake?" I didn't really know how I got here in my bed and it also looked dark outside.

"Well, I think you were tired already and in the truck, you just feel asleep in my arms... so I drove you home and waited here until now. And I installed the stereo though it was a bit difficult. What did you do with your previous one anyway? It looked just as you ripped it out!"

I just hugged him tightly and began to cry again.

"Bella, what's up? Did I say something wrong? Bella?"

I couldn't stop crying, the tears were running down my cheeks but I also had to thing about what Jake did for me.

"Thanks." I sobbed. "Thanks so much."

He put his arms around me once again and he squeezed me. I didn't think he really knew what was going in with me that night. Did I know it? Then I began to tell him all about the Cullens. Everything that I knew about them. I needed to tell somebody, I couldn't hold all the feelings in.

I was just human after all.

"So, all the stories about the "cold ones" are true? I never really believed them..." He hold me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"So there also must be this treaty my dad told me about. You remember when I told you about it?"

Of course I did, it was the evening I flirted with Jacob to get information on Edward. I just nodded shortly and then cuddled myself into Jake again. I felt so secure here and ... loved.

"You know what that means, Bella? I could be..." He stopped and took my face into his warm hands. His face froze and the happy smile I loved on him was gone. And then I remembered the whole story... the opposite of the vampires.

"You think you are a werewolf?" I stared at him and couldn't believe what I was saying.

A/N: I know it is a bit different than in the books, but I hope you still like it. Please review and tell me if you like it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Stephenie Meyer's work.**

Jacob still starred at me and nodded a bit.

"I think I am a werewolf."

"That is ridiculous! You are not a werewolf!" I jumped out of his arms. I began feverishly pacing up and down my room.

"You know the story, Bella, and you know that E..."

"You can say his name..."

"... Edward is a vampire and his whole family, too. I could be anything."

Still not really believing what he was saying I sat next to him again and looked into his eyes.

"What ever happens to you..."

"I know, Bella, I know. You don't have to say it." He took me into his arms and stroked my hair.

"I will talk to Billy right now, can I leave you here alone?" I nodded and hugged him tighter. I didn't want him to go, but I knew that he had to. We both wanted to know whether it was true that he was a werewolf. After everything I went through with Edward, not being able to kiss him when I wanted... why was I thinking about kissing? Kissing Jacob?

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and went to the door.

"Call me as soon as possible, okay? It doesn't matter what time it is... call me!"

That night I again had that weird dream. Just this time Jacob was werewolf. He was a brown one and his eyes were the same when he was _my_ Jacob. He was walking right next to me, watching me. Maybe he was afraid that I could trip? I mean it wouldn't be the first time. We were walking thought the forest in La Push and I didn't really know why we did it. Jake was just there, next to me and following me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked the big wolf although I knew he couldn't answer. But the wolf had to understand me because he pointed with his head in the direction we came from. And then I saw them. They were lots of people – no not people, _vampires_! And at their head was Victoria with her red hair.

I screamed and woke up. Why did I dream such nonsense? I had never seen that many vampires and I didn't think they were that many.

I looked at my clock and it was already 8 a.m. and Jacob hadn't called yet. Maybe something happened? I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before I went downstairs to eat something. Charlie was already there and looked kind of surprised seeing me up that early.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?" He continued drinking his coffee and also offered me one.

"I just couldn't sleep and I am waiting for a call from Jake..."

"Then it was him so late, yesterday? I didn't want to say anything, but next time you should tell me he is coming over."

I saw that he wasn't really worried about Jake being here, he was more happy about it and I knew why.

"Sure, I'll do it next time."

Charlie continued reading his newspaper and didn't really pay any attention to me. I made my breakfast but every few seconds I looked to the phone. But it didn't ring.

Finally at 8 a.m. The phone rang, but Charlie picked it up. I just heard him mumbling some things, I couldn't really understand what he was saying. But already after a few minutes he hang up and I asked him right away who it was.

"It was Billy, he just wanted to say that Jacob is sick, he doesn't really feel well." My mouth almost dropped and now I was really worried about him.

"What has he? Something serious?"

"He didn't get specific, but he did say you shouldn't visit him."

"Oh, okay... then I'll just go upstairs."

I went back to my room and my thought were all about Jacob. What was happening? And why didn't he call me? Even if he was sick he could have called... a phone call isn't that exhausting.

The whole morning I didn't know what to do. It was Saturday and I already did all the homework I could possibly do for school. Normally I was at Jacob's place now and spent time with him. One day without him and I was already missing him? Weird. But he was the only important person in my life right now. The others at school weren't really talking to me except Angela who was always nice and shared the newest gossip with me. But that was it. I didn't really have a social life anymore, but I also didn't care about it, I had Jacob.

Jacob didn't call that Saturday, neither the following Sunday and I was worried. He was always there for me, why couldn't he while he was ill? I tried calling some times, but nobody picked up. Maybe he was in the hospital? But then it had to be serious and Billy would have called. So I resolved that I'd visit Jacob this afternoon.

From outside the Black's house didn't look like there was anybody in it. The curtains were all closed and you couldn't even look inside if you wanted. I stopped the car, but didn't go outside right away. I noticed that the whole street was empty. Weird, I thought. Maybe there was a La Push party I didn't know about? Don't be ridiculous, Bella, I said to myself.

I knocked at the door three times. And then I thought I heard something, but nobody opened the door. I went around to see the garden and to look through the windows, but I didn't see anything or anybody. So I just decided to sit in front of the door and wait. They had to come home sometime. I looked at my watch, it was 5 p.m., so they might come back soon...

But 10 minutes later, I already saw Jacob's car coming down the street. I jumped off the stairs and waved him. But Jacob didn't look happy at all.

**A/N: Want to know what happened next? Leave me some reviews and I'll write sooner! :D And share the J/B love! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

He didn't look happy to see me, angrier and I couldn't understand why.

„What are you doing here?" He almost shouted and looked around him to see if somebody had heard him.

I looked at him, irritated.

"Well, I wondered how you're doing and since you weren't answering my calls..."

"You just showed up here? Damn it, Bella, you can't do this anymore."

And now I finally noticed why he looked angrier than usual – his hair was gone. It was really short and almost invisible.

"What happened to your hair?" I tried to ignore his reaction and tried to start a normal conversation.

"Bella, you can't be here!"

"Why not?" My eyes were slowly filling with tears, but I didn't want to cry in front of Jake. Why was he so rude and angry? Where was my happy and bright Jake who left my room on Friday?

"You know why. Because I am... you know what."

"I don't care about it! You are still my Jacob!" Now I couldn't stop the tears anymore. Why did he want to leave me, too? He knew what this would do to me. I couldn't lose somebody again, somebody I loved...

"Bella... I am dangerous now." He took me in his arms and tried to comfort me. He was warmer than usual.

"I don't care." I hugged him tighter and smelt his warm, kind of wild and rough, skin. Had he always smelt this good?

Jacob took me inside and bought me Kleenex and some juice.

"Here, take it." I removed my tears and tried not to think about what would follow now. I could see in Jacob's eyes that this wasn't that he wanted. And I knew he would tell me what was up.

"Normally nobody but the werewolves themselves knows about them and I hadn't a chance to tell them that you know."

"Them? There are more?" I looked at him surprised but at the same time I also knew there were more vampires, so why wouldn't there be more werewolves?

"Sam and his gang... That's why Embry was acting weird. They all turned and were protecting us."

Wow that was something I didn't expected. He told me about the others, Jared, Paul and Sam. He explained me also why they turned and that worried me. The Cullens were gone for month already, so who could be the vampire around?

"That is what we are trying to find out. Do you know more of the bloodsuckers?"

"Well, there were three more... but one didn't make it." Jacob knew that I was talking about about James, Laurent and Victoria. I had told him that among a lot of other things.

"Ah, yeah. Well, there is a meeting tonight and Sam's house where I can tell them all this. Thanks, Bells."

He stood up and made me understand that I should go.

"I want to go with you. I can help!" I tried everything to convince him that it was the best if I go with him.

"Please." I tried my best "puppy look" and succeeded.

"Okay, but they won't be happy about it."

We arrived at Sam's half an hour later and I already saw all the other boys in the kitchen. When we entered everybody turned to us. Sam was leaning again the kitchen table and recognized me the second I entered.

"What is she doing here?"

"She knows." Now there was also starring from the others and I could imagine how Alice had felt in school.

Jacob told them all about the vampires. Everything I told him. There were small questions directed to me I was willing to answer right away. I told them about their special abilities and about everything else I could remember. But I also told them that the Cullens aren't "normal" vampires.

"Dinner is ready." That was the first time I saw Emily. The first time I saw her with these giant scars crossing her face. My mouth almost fell open but I didn't want to be rude and ask what happened, so I just made me a note in my mind to ask Jacob later.

The dinner was excellent and I asked Emily about some recipes. We talked in the kitchen while the boys were talking in the living room about the current situation. I really got along great with Emily, we talked about different stuff that evening. Even things I never talk about, like girl stuff.

"You like Jacob, huh?" The question came out of the blue and I couldn't answer right away and blushed. Emily smiled and nodded with her head.

"He always talks about you." And with that sentence Jacob just came in.

"Bella, are you ready to go? It's almost 10 pm." I said goodbye to the pack and we went outside. We had walked down to Sam's house and my truck was still at Jake's place.

"Jake, what happened to Emily's face?"

"Sam couldn't control himself once. And Emily was there." I knew that Sam had been a werewolf at that point.

"That's why it's dangerous for Emily to be around – and for you!"

"I think I can handle that." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

The Black's house wasn't that far away from Sam's, so we arrived just some minutes later. We were talking and laughing just like before the last weekend.

"I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course, but I think we'll spend some time at Sam's house again."

"Sure, that's okay. See you tomorrow."

I was just getting into my truck when I felt Jacob's hand in mind, pulling me in his direction. And then he pressed his lips against mine. I could feel his warm hand stroking my cheek. I hadn't felt this heat in forever. The last time I kissed someone it was cold and short. This time it was so different, so much better. I never wanted to let go of the heat, of him.

**A/N: Finally some J/B, huh? Hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


End file.
